


Taking Claim

by Ogoe_Yuka



Series: KaruNagi Valentine's and White Day Events [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s White Day and of course, Karma wouldn’t let the day pass without giving something to his precious bluenette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is the White Day sequel of my fic "Chocolates" because I'm sure that we all agree in needing more KaruNagi in the fandom XD Fluff and implied pairings ahead~

"Good morning, Hiromi-san. Is Nagisa-kun awake?" Karma stood outside the Shiota household and smiled when Nagisa’s mother opened the door.

"Yes, he is. You can go up to his room." Hiromi said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks."

Karma toed off his shoes and set them neatly on the side while Hiromi closed the door.  The red-haired teen went up the stairs and knocked on Nagisa’s door. He opened the door when Nagisa said “come in”.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun." Karma gently shut the door when Nagisa looked at him.

"Ah, good morning, Karma-kun. I didn’t know you’d be picking me up." The bluenette was in the process of tying his hair so one side of his hair was still down.

"Surprise then." Karma chuckled before he continued watching the other teen tie his hair. The red-haired teen felt his blood rush to his cheeks when he saw Nagisa’s nape where it meets the collar of his uniform.

’ _Snap it out, me. Nagisa-kun isn’t a geisha._ ' He thought as he approached the other teen.

"Can you hold out your right wrist, please?"

"Huh? Okay." Nagisa held his right wrist up and saw Karma pull out his hand from his pocket then felt something being attached on his wrist beside his bracelet.

Karma lifted his hands from his wrist and Nagisa saw a leather bracelet. The metal plate in the middle had the yin and yang symbols in red and blue. The bluenette blushed and looked at Karma.

"This is…?"

"My White Day present for you."

"Thank you, Karma-kun."

"You’re welcome. Let’s go then. We still have a few ways to walk before we reach the classroom."

Karma pulled Nagisa by the hand and the bluenette took his bag from the bed as he followed Karma out of his room.

"That’s new, Karma-kun. You’re actually excited to go to school early." Nagisa commented. However, Karma’s answer almost made him lose his footing.

"If it helps me see Nagisa-kun everyday so early in the morning, pick him up and walk him home, then I wouldn’t mind attending classes."

"P-Please warn me next time you’d be saying things like that. I almost slipped."

"Don’t worry, Nagisa-kun. Feel free to fall because I’m here to catch you." The red-haired teen grinned when the bluenette blushed madly.

"Are you boys leaving?" Hiromi asked from the living room. Karma released Nagisa’s hand so the bluenette could hug his mother.

"Yes, mom." Nagisa pulled back and Hiromi walked the two to the door.

"We’ll be going now." Nagisa said when both he and Karma were standing outside the house.

"Be careful and have fun at school."

-“Hai.”-

"Oh, and Karma-kun?"

"Yes?" Karma turned and saw that Hiromi was smiling.

"Take care of Nagisa."

Nagisa’s whole face and neck heated up and even Karma’s cheeks flushed a little. Hiromi had basically given them her blessing.

"Of course."

Hiromi nodded and waved the two off.

The two reached Kunugigaoka and saw that their classmates were already there. Not much happened and their assassination still failed but the highlights of the day were probably:

 **1)**  Chiba giving Hayami a rifle phone charm

 **2)**  Itona adding codes into Ritsu’s program to give her cyber flowers and chocolates

 **3)**  Maehara giving Isogai a bunch of discount coupons (Isogai was barely able to restrain himself from hugging his childhood friend-turned-boyfriend because of that)

 **4)**  they even caught Karasuma-sensei giving Irina-sensei a present of some sort (Rio said it was a fashionable hair clip)

However, the most surprising event that happened throughout the day occurred in Nagisa’s room after Karma walked him home.

Nagisa took both of his bracelets off since he was about to take a bath when he saw the back of the bracelet Karma gave him. For the umpteenth time that day, Nagisa blushed madly and flopped down on his pillow while clutching the bracelet and muttering “Karma-kun, you idiot.”

On the back of the yin-yang’s metal plate was a simple but beautiful engraved script that read:

_Akabane Nagisa_

**Author's Note:**

> That puts an end to "Taking Claim"! I actually enjoyed writing this one because I could write out how smooth Karma can be XD I know you guys find my ItonaRitsu pairing weird but I like how compatible they are, what with Itona's skill with technology and Ritsu's intelligence.
> 
> I'm still afraid of posting up the stuff I write since I'm scared of the readers' reaction but I can't help it, ya know? I love writing up fics so please bear with me~ ^^


End file.
